Revenge
by BrazillianFirecracker
Summary: Harry's been dumped for a girl. Draco's been dumped for a hufflepuff. The one thing these two have in common? Revenge. Full summary inside. HPDM slash
1. Taking It Hard

**Summary: Harry's been dumped for a girl. Draco's been dumped for a hufflepuff. The one thing these two have in common? Revenge. Together these enemies devise a plan to date the other in order to win back the hearts of the exes. Neither of them counted on falling in love with each other.**

**A/N:**I know that my first story When Accidents Happen has yet to be completed but I had to start writing this story before I lost interest. Chapter 4 to When Accidents Happen is written just not posted and I'll get to work on that soon but for know I'll be working on this one. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1- Taking it Hard**

"What?!" Draco screeched in the empty slytherin common room to his boyfriend Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise, you can not break up with me. You can't. And even if you could, why would you want to? I'm wealthy, good looking, and not to mention charming." Draco said giving Blaise a look of smug assurance.

"You're also an arrogant, manipulative, little snake" Blaise said wiping the smug smile off Draco's face.

"Yes, well I am in slytherin" Draco said coldly.

"Draco look, I'm sorry but there are more important things in life then gallons and good looks." Blaise softly said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Like what?" Draco snapped shaking off Blaise's hand. "Mason Summers? Is he what's so important Blaise?"

Blaise's eyes widened momentarily.

"Draco" he sighed.

Draco sneered. "I knew it. You chose a wimpy, crybaby hufflepuff over me. You will regret this, Blaise. I'll make sure of it." And with that last sentence Draco stormed out of the common room leaving Blaise to shake his head sadly.

* * *

Harry could not believe what he had just witnessed. He saw it, still had the images running wildly through his head, but his mind refused to believe it. Cory wouldn't do this to him. Cory loved him. He had told him so that morning at breakfast, and yesterday at lunch, and the day before that during their midnight meeting. But, Harry supposed, the love that Cory had for him wasn't strong enough, since he had resorted to Melissa Carter to satisfy the physical needs Harry refused to give him. 

Harry had caught them red handed in the boys' ravenclaw dormitories that night while everyone was at dinner, and his mind was still confused. But soon his confusion turned into realization. Of course Cory didn't love him; Cory had just wanted to coax Harry into something he didn't want to do. Harry couldn't believe he was just realizing this now. What an idiot he had been.

Harry felt a surge of anger flow through him as he stormed down the Hogwarts 6th floor corridor in a blind fury. He would make Cory pay for using him. He was not some toy-

"Ouch!" Harry yelped as he collided with something very solid and was knocked to the ground.

"For Merlin's sake Potter watch where I'm walking!" came an irritated voice from above Harry.

Recognizing the voice immediately Harry rose from the ground and glared at the other boy. This was just what he needed.

"Look Malfoy, I don't have time-" Hold on, were those tears on Malfoys face?

"Malfoy, have you been crying?"

Harry watched in shocked amusement as the blonde began to wipe hastily at his eyes and cheeks.

"Of course not Potter, I'll leave that job to the hufflepuffs. Now sod off" Malfoy said making to move around the gryffindor but Harry quickly blocked his path.

"Not until you tell me why you were crying." Harry said, stubbornly staying put.

He had hated the blonde haired git since day one but the gryffindor in him didn't like seeing someone upset, even if it was Malfoy.

"I don't see why it is any of your business Potter, now let me be" Malfoy said, once again trying to move around Harry's body, but finding himself unsuccessful. So he tried another tactic.

"Damn it Potter, I said let me be!" Malfoy yelled charging into Harry and knocking them both backwards. Malfoy landed on Harry's chest his face knocking into the raven-haired boys' nose.

"Jesus Malfoy what did you have to do that for!" Harry exclaimed clutching his nose with one hand and pushing Malfoy off of him with the other.

"Well next time move when I ask you too" Malfoy spat before standing up, adjusting his robes, and walking in the opposite direction.

Harry still sat on the ground, hand gently rubbing his nose. 'I wonder what that was about' he thought, carefully picking himself up, and deciding to go down to dinner and tell his friends about Cory.

* * *

'Damn Blaise. Damn Harry Potter. Damn the whole bloody wizarding world' Draco thought while lying awake in bed that very same night. 

He still couldn't understand it. In his eyes (and in many others he was sure) he was perfect. Sure he was a bit... mean sometimes. But that was only to people who were below him, and there were several.

It wasn't his fault that Granger was a mudblood or that the Weasel was poor. He couldn't help it that Neville Longbottom was a clumsy fool and that, that awful gamekeeper Hagrid was an unsuitable teacher and a hairy oaf. If anyone had the problem it was Blaise. Who in their right mind would give up a Malfoy?

Draco sighed. And then there was Potter. Ruddy Saint Potter. How dare he think that he had the right to know what was going on in Draco's life. And even if he did know, what could he possibly do? This was the one time in Potters life that he was going to be unable to lend a helping hand. Not that Draco needed it. After all he was a Malfoy. And Malfoys work alone.

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	2. Of Breakups and Idea's

**Revenge**

**Warning:HP/DM slash**

**Second Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and no-where in this story do I state otherwise.**

* * *

"Oh Harry, that's terrible!" Hermione gasped after Harry told her about Cory. 

"I know" Harry said blinking away a tear that threatened to fall. "You're lucky you didn't have to see it Hermione it was awful." Beside him Ron gave a snort through his mouthful of steak.

"I can imagine, mate. You'll be scarred for life." Hermione reached over and slapped Ron upside the head playfully.

"Don't be so inconsiderate, this is a tough time for Harry. Oh no, look who just walked in" Down at the far end of the hall the doors swung open, and in sauntered Draco Malfoy, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.

"How come everyone's staring at him?" asked Ron glancing around the Great Hall. Harry did the same and was surprised to see that Ron was right. Everyone was either looking at Malfoy or glancing at the Hufflepuff table.

"Haven't you heard Weasley? Malfoy's been dumped!" Seamus Finnigan said in an excited whisper leaning over Lisa Watts to talk to the confused trio. "And not only was he chucked but I heard it was for a hufflepuff." Seamus finished with a triumphant grin.

Ron erupted into fits of laughter. "Bloody ponce finally got what was coming to him, can't imagine he's happy about that. I mean, a hufflepuff, honestly!"

Harry thought back to the tears on Malfoy's face during their small encounter in the corridor. No, Malfoy must not have been happy about that at all.

"Harry, look!' Hermione gasped shaking Harry out of his thoughts. Looking in the direction of the Gryffindor bookworms' finger he was able to see Malfoy hauling up some brunette boy from that hufflepuff table.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, release that student right this instant!" came a shout from Draco's left. The blonde slytherin turned his head and was able to see Professor McGonagall walking briskly in his direction.

"I'll make you pay for making me suffers this humiliation!" Draco whispered in the hufflepuffs ear threateningly before letting go of Mason Summers robes and turning around gracefully to make his way to the slytherin table.

"What do you think your doing Draco?" Blaise demanded once Malfoy had taken a seat at the table.

"It's _Malfoy_ to scum like you Zabini." Draco snapped glaring at Blaise and at the rest of the great hall that had persistently continued to stare at him.

"Draco," Blaise said wincing at the look his ex was giving him. "Don't do this, not here."

Compassion was not one of Draco's finer points, but with the look Blaise was giving him he dropped the subject.

"Whatever Zabini, hope you have fun fucking your hufflepuff." With that last sentence, Draco stood and stalked out of the hall leaving his untouched dinner and a hushed silence behind.

* * *

Back at the Gryffindor table the trio watched in what could only be described as amusement.

"Malfoy got dumped for a hufflepuff?!" Ron exclaimed wearing a triumphant grin.

Harry smiled along with his freinds. Hopefully, this would knock some sense into Malfoy. To make him understand that he wasn't all that much better then everyone else.

* * *

Later on that very same evening Harry was making his way from the library back to the Gryffindor common room when he was roughly pushed into the corridors alcove. 

Giving a gasp of pain as his head collided into the wall Harry quickly turned to see who his attacker was.

He came face to face with a pair of silvery, grey eyes that were alarmingly close to his own.

"Malfoy,!" the green eyed boy exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "What are you doing?"

Malfoy, who happened to be much to close to Harry for either of their liking, smirked.

"I have a propersition" he said slyly, making no effort to pull away from Harry, who he happened to have pinned against the wall.

"Not interested, Malfoy" the Gryffindor snapped, struggling against the body that was forcing him to become one with the stone wall behind him.

At this Malfoy just smiled knowingly. " I think that you will be once you hear me out."

Harry stopped struggling at that, subconciously wondering when Malfoy had gotten so strong. He allowed his body to fall limp against the the wall.

"Okay, lets hear it then."

The adonis smirked yet again.

"So I hear that your Mr. O' Conner and you broke up." this was said so casually that Harry felt his heart break all over again. Images from that night flashed through his head, and tears threatened to fall.

"So what, Malfoy?! Atleast I wasn't dumped for a hufflepuff!"

"Atleast I wasn't dumped for a _girl_, Potter. Keep that in mind"

With that sentence the tears fell. Slowly at first but they soon came in bucketloads.

Harry knew that later he would regret this breakdown infront his enemy, but for right now it just felt so good to let all the pain out. He felt himself sag against Malfoys warm body that was still alined with his own.

* * *

As Potter's body leaned into his, Draco felt his own stiffen. Potter was going to ruin his new expensive robes with his snot-nosed face. But he needed Potter if he wanted his plan to work, so he allowed the Gryffindor this unattractive display of affection. 

When the wailing had died down to heavy breathing, Draco slowly pushed Potter's body away.

"Better?" he asked fighting the urge to look down and examine the damage done to his robes.

Potter searched the silver eyes infront of him for some sign of mockery. Finally, satisfied that the question was serious, Potter nodded his head.

"You said you had a proposition that would be benificial for the both of us. What was it?"

Draco's eyes hardened and he leaned in close to his raven-haired companion.

" I have devised a plan to make Blaise and O'Conner jealous."

* * *

**So there's the second chapter. Please review.**


	3. Scheming

**Summary:** Harry's been dumped for a girl. Draco's been dumped for a hufflepuff. The one thing they have in common? Revenge. Together the two enemies devise a plan to date the other , in order to win back the hearts of the exes. Neither of them counted on falling in love with eachother.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the novels and no-where in this story do I state otherwise.

**Warning: **This story contains slash. (male/male action) If this makes you uncomfortable in any way please do not read it.

**Yay chapter 3!!! It's finally posted!!! I'd like to thank my reviewers. It means a lot to me that you take the time to compliment my work.**

* * *

**Revenge**

**Chapter Three**

As Harry stepped into the cool, dark night, he took a deep gulp of fresh air. He was trying his hardest to free his mind of any and all thoughts, at the moment thinking hurt far too much. He had a continueous ache in his heart and no matter how hard he tried to make it go away it wouldn't leave.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he started down the small steps and onto the Hogwarts grounds, setting out towards the lake. His thoughts wandered to his meeting with Malfoy and the idea that had been proposed. When Harry had heard it he thought that maybe he had heard wrong but Malfoy had been dead serious.

**Flashback**

"I have devised a plan to make Blaise and O'Conner jealous."

He had Harry's attention."How?" Harry asked.

Malfoys mask slipped momentarily, letting Harry glimse his unsureness for a milisecond. Ok, now Harry was nervous.

"How Malfoy?" he asked again more forcfully this time.

Malfoy regained his composure and straightened his shoulders confidently.

"Go out with me." he said. There was no question about it in his voice, it was a command as if Harry had no say in the matter.

Not that Harry had anything to say. His mouth had dropped open and he was staring at Malfoy in shock. Malfoy however, stood there with his arms crossed looking expectantly at Harry. "Well?" he asked with a drawl, slowly bringing a perfectly manicured nail up to his face for examination.

"Your not serious?" Harry asked still in a state of shock. This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. Malfoys do not ask Potters out. They don't even consider the idea. It just simply wasn't done.

"Ofcourse I'm serious, Potter!" Malfoy snapped angrily. "I never joke."

"But you make fun of my freinds and I on a regular bases." Harry stated with a raised eyebrow.

"I said I don't joke Potter. I never said anything about telling the truth. Granger is a mudblood and the Weasel is poorer than dirt. Some things can't be helped."

Harry felt his face fush red with anger and he reached for his wand. He'd show Malfoy dirt, but the slytherin spoke before he could do so.

"Look Potter, I'm not here to fight. It's just I know nothing would make Blaise angrier than to see that I've moved on so fast, and with The Boy Who Lived no less. And I know that O'Conner will go nuts with jealousy once he see's that your going out with a Malfoy. He'll want you back like that." Malfoy snapped his fingers to empathise his point.

Harry thought it over. It was a very promising plan. But it would include being with Malfoy. Pretending to be Malfoys boyfreind. _Ugh._ No. It wasn't going to happen.

"Let me think about it." he said finally, after about 15 minutes of staring at the blank stone wall.

Malfoy scowled but then nodded his head."Alright then. Send me an owl with your decision" and with that he left.

**End Flashback**

It really was a good plan, Harry would give Malfoy that. He just didn't think that he would be able to handle all the intimacy that would be reqiured if he and Malfoy were to go ahead with this.

Harry gave a confused sigh. Malfoy had seemed okay with it. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try...

* * *

"Ok" Harry said quickly before he changed his mind. 

Malfoy stared at him hard. "Ok?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yah, ok" Harry said again with a timid smile at how foolish the two of them sounded. It's not as if they'd really be dating.

Malfoy smirked trumphantly. "I knew you would come around, Potter."

Harry couldn't help the blush that crept up his neck. "So are we going to have to... you know?

Malfoys smirk became even more smug if that was possible. " No Potter I don't know. Whatever do you mean?"

Harry blushed an even deeper shade of red. " Well you know... kiss and... stuff?"

Stepping closer to Harry, Malfoy batted his eyelashes flirtatiously. "Why? Do you want to?"

Flustered Harry took a couple of steps back. "No! Ofcourse not! I just thought that..." he didn't finish the sentence.

Malfoy dropped the playful act and moved away from Harry. He gave a sigh " Well if we're going to do it we might as well do it properly. A bit of hand holding should do it, though. No need to resort to the chance of you giving me mono."

"I don't have mono, Malfoy!" Harry said angrily,although he was relieved. Hand holding didn't sound that bad.

Malfoy just smirked knowingly. "Whatever you say Potter. I've got to get a move on, people will be wondering what I'm getting up too. I'll meet you at the entrance to the Great Hall tomorrow to set our plan in action." he smirked one last time before leaving Harry alone to his thoughts in the astronomy tower.

* * *

"Are you okay mate?" Ron Weasley asked Harry as he watched his friend attempt to button his shirt for the sixth time that morning. 

"Yah, I'm fine, Ron. Why wouldn't I be?"

Ron stared at Harry's fingers pointedly as they fumbled with the shirt buttons yet again.

Giving a shaky laugh Harry turned away and finally succeeded in getting the first button done up properly.

"I'm fine. You worry to much. Just go on to breakfast without me. I'll be down in a moment."

Ron hesitated a moment. "Your sure Harry?"

Biting his tongue to stop himself from lashing out at the redhead. Harry nodded his head.

"Alright mate. See you in a bit." Ron said still a little bit hesitant but understanding when his freind needed space. He shut the door behind him on his way out.

* * *

"What took you so long? Do you know how long I've been waiting!" Malfoy snapped angrily as Harry desended the steps that led to the entrance hall slowly. 

"Malfoy breakfast started 7 minutes ago." the gryffindor stated as he came to a stop infront of the fuming blonde.

"I don't care! We have much to discuss."

Harry tensed and turned his head away so Malfoy wouldn't see his blush.

Malfoy saw it but didn't comment.

"First, we start with first names. My name is Dra-co." The name was said slowly as if he didn't think Harry would be able to catch on to something so simple.

The raven haired teen scowled. "Yes, I know your name. Next?"

"Don't be rude, Potter. And you are?"

Rolling his eyes Harry responded. "Harry. Now can we move on? I'm hungry."

Malfoy gave Harry a cold glare. "You'd better be taking this seriously, Potter"

Harry glared back just as intensly" I am Malfoy. Believe me."

Fine, so here's the plan I need you to walk in there and act like everything is fine. Then I will follow and proceed to ask you out for this Saturday. You will say yes ofcourse, and the relationship will start from there."

Harry took a shaky breath, nervous all the sudden. " But we're just hand holding right?'

Malfoys gentle smile surprised him. "Yes Potter. It will just be hand holding. Now get to breakfast so we can get this over with."

"Er, right. Okay, here I go." Harry breathed in deeply once more before pushing open the doors and entering the hall.

* * *

Harry's heart jumped everytime that someone walked into the hall. With every opening of the doors he expected Malfoy to grace the students with his presence, but after 10 minutes, that silvery-blonde head was still missing. 

Playing with the food on his plate absentmindly, Harry didn't notice that Ron and Hermione were eyeing him with concern.

"Harry, you don't look so well, are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked after Harry gave up the pretence of eating his food.

Harry opened his mouth to say he was fine when a voice cut in.

"I think he looks excellent Granger."

Harry's head snapped around to see Malfoy standing behind him with a look of adoration aimed his way.

In the back of his mind Harry barely registered Ron choking on his pumpkin juice.

Hermione, mistaking this for some kind of sarcastic humor glared at Malfoy. "What do you want?"

Malfoy gave her a dirty look. " Not that it's any of your concern, but I was going to ask Harry here if he'd like to join me on the trip to Hogsmeade this Saturday."

"What!" Ron exploded.

"Your not being very funny Malfoy" Hermione said quietly.

Malfoy sneered and turned to the shocked pair."I don't do funny Granger. Now why don't you let the Golden Boy speak for himself. What do you say Harry?"

This was it. This was the last chance he was going to get to back out of this unthinkably stupid scheme, but as Harry glanced at his freinds matching faces of horror over to Cory, who was sitting at his own table watching the scene unfold with an undefined look, he came to a decision.

"What time Malfoy?"

* * *

**Alright, all done. Please review.**


	4. The 'Date'

**This update has taken a very, very long time, and I am embarassed to say that I have no excuse. I am going to try my hardest to start getting my chapters out quicker. **

**To my reviewers:**

**Thank you so much for being so patient with me, I really am the worst at updating. Just know that no matter how long it takes me to get a chapter out I am NOT abandoning this story. It has come a long way although to you all it might not seem like it. I started this fanfiction when I was 13 so it has went through some dramatic changes. Spelling errors, corny lines, and so much more. I am 17 now and very determined to finish it before I hit 30. lol. **

**I _will_ make it happen... **

**Reader-** Thanks for the review. I do like to keep my writing simple but interesting. Glad you like it.

**Fifespice- **I plan on the two exes getting very, very jealous. Thanks for the review.

**Mwth06- **Thanks for the review.

**Aimeek**- I heart you! lol. Thanks for the review.

**Sarah-** Here's your update. I really hope to receive more reveiws from you.

**Liveforthemoment-13-** Thanks for the reveiw.

**Cute-kyuubi-girl13- **Thanks for your review.

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything but the plot, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just take the characters out to play every now and then.**

* * *

**Revenge**

**Chapter Four: First "Date"**

"What was that?" Ron shrieked as Harry, Hermione and he made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"What was what, Ron?" Harry asked with an air of faux innocence.

Ron looked as if he were about to explode. His face was bright red and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists.

"What's going on between you and that bloody ferret? And don't tell me it's nothing, because the way he was staring at you indicated otherwise."

Hermione walked along side her friends, much more silent than Ron but no less puzzled.

Her redheaded friend was right for once. It was an extreme oddity that Draco Malfoy had more or less just asked out Harry Potter, and even more so that Harry had accepted. It was lots to wrap the mind around.

"And how exactly was he staring at me Ron?" Harry asked as he accended the steps to Gryffindor tower.

Rons mouth dropped open in disbeleif " Harry don't tell me your honestly that dense!"

He looked to Hermione for support. "Hermione tell him."

Hermione sighed heavily.

"It is a little odd, Harry. All I ask is that you be careful."

Ron scowled. "That's all you have to say?"

The brunette gave Ron a stern look. "Yes it is Ron, and if you were wise you'd offer Harry your support and butt out as well."

Ron's scowl deepened but he turned his attention back to Harry. "I guess it's your choice, mate. Just don't forget to watch your back around that ferret, he's got to be up to something."

Harry shuddered.

Ron had no idea how right he was.

* * *

"Malfoy!" Blaise shouted to the blonde adonis who was walking gracefully infront of him. 

"Yes Zabini?" Malfoy asked without faltering in his confident strides.

"Damn it Draco, look at me!"

Draco stopped so suddenly that Blaise found himself stumbling into the blonde, and then he was staring into blazing pools of liquid silver.

"You wll _never _refer to me by that name ever again. Is that clear?"

Blaise didn't think that Draco could have made it any clearer. He was standing rigid as a post, fire alight in his angry eyes and his wand aimed directly at Blaises throat.

"Draco... Malfoy, please... it doesn't have to be this way." Blaise pleaded.

A cold smile appeared on Draco's face, almost scaring the darkhaired Slytherin with it's intensity.

"Doesn't it, though? You no longer want me and in return I no longer want anything to do with you." And with that sentence Blaise was again faced with Draco's retreating figure.

* * *

Harry Potter could not remember ever being this nervous before. His stomach was tying and untying itself in knots and Harry was certain that at any moment he was going to throw up. 

What had he been thinking? Agreeing to a date with Malfoy? Okay, well maybe it wasn't a real date but it was still Harry spending his free time with a Malfoy. It was completely outrageous, and yet here he was fidgiting anxiously with the end of his oversized, bright orange sweater, as he waited for Malfoy to arrive.

Where would Malfoy take him? Harry sincerly hoped that it wasn't Madame Pudfoots. It was awful enough with Cho, but to be there with Malfoy? Ugh, Harry could hardly stomach the thought.

Where was that git anyway? Harry had been waiting in the great hall for about forty-five minutes. He was just about to glance at his watch yet again when there was a loud gasp.

"Potter, just what do you think that you're doing?"

Upon hearing his name Harry turned around and was a met with an incredibly disturbing sight. Malfoy was situated at the entrance to the dungeons and he was staring at Harry with a look of deep disgust.

And just what did _Harry_ think he was doing?

Just what did _Malfoy_ think he was doing, dressing like that? It was hardly decent, the way the slytherins clothes were clinging to his body they might as well have been a second skin.

"You can close your mouth now you pitiable excuse for a wizard." Malfoy drawled still surveying Harry with a repulsed look.

Harry, who had been quite unaware that his mouth was, indeed, wide open, snapped it shut hastily.

"What are you looking at?" Harry snapped, as a way to hide his embarassment, but also feeling awkward with the way Malfoy was staring.

Malfoy shot Harry a look that clearly said 'what the hell do you think I'm looking at' before speaking.

"I'm sorry Potter but I will not allow you to dress like a Weasley while you are in my company. Go and find something more suitable."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. There was absolutly no way he was letting Malfoy dress him.

"There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing Malfoy."

Flicking his silvery-blonde locks out of his eyes Malfoy gave a sigh. "Really Potter I haven't the time to argue my point at the moment, and people are starting to stare."

Harry spared a quick glance around the Hogwarts entrance. Malfoy was right. They were making a scene.

With a frustrated cry Harry turned on his heel and marched back up the staircase.

"I'll be waiting!" Malfoy shouted at the retreating figure.

* * *

"Relax Potter, you don't want to give the impression that you're not enjoying yourself." Malfoy murmered leaning in so he could talk in Harry's ear. 

Harry who'd been sitting tensly, nursing a bottle of nearly empty butterbeer, scowled "Shut it Malfoy. So do you take all your dates to the Three Broomsticks?"

This scene had never appeared in his nightmares. Were dates with Draco Malfoy always this...plain?

Harry had imagined extravagant meals, overpriced wine, and maybe a bit of corny music, but this? This was so normal and ordinary.

Was Harry really not worth the effort?

Malfoy snorted, snapping the gryfindor out of his stupor.

"Of course not, Potter. Besides, you're not my date."

Aparrently not.

"Right." Harry replied shortly, looking away and surveying the pubs other visiters.

It came as no surprise to him that nearly every student, teacher, and even Madame Rosmerta were staring at his and Malfoys table. They were certainly an odd pair. Something that did bother him however, was Ron and Hermione, who sat a couple of tables away whispering feverishly to each other, occasionally sending a glance his way.

Harry looked away, annoyed. He wasn't a child, he didn't need them looking after him all the time.

"Potter pay attention, Zabini just walked in." Malfoy snapped suddenly.

Sparing a quick glance at the doorway Harry discovered that yes, Zabini had just walked in, and he wasn't alone. Accompanioning him was a short, sandy haired hufflepuff that Harry recognized from his Herbology lessons. Mason Summers.

Harry's first thought was what in the world had Zabini been thinking? What did this scrawny kid have that Malfoy didn't? The thought was gone as quickly as it has come however, when Malfoy spoke.

"Look at him! That little hufflepuff rat, hanging off his arm like some common whore." Malfoy was practically fuming. His normally pale cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes were alight with rage.

Harry watched as Zabini guided Mason to a table and politly pulled out the other boys chair. The two shared a smile before Mason sat down.

Being the gryffindor that he was Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for the ferret, and remembering their deal, and the purpose of their...meeting, Harry decided to help Malfoy out.

Letting out what he hoped was a convincing laugh Harry turned his attentions back to the blond slytherin.

"Mal-" Harry cleared his throat and hastily tried again.

" Draco I can't beleive I never noticed how funny you are!" This was said loudly in hopes that it would catch Zabini's attention.

Malfoys blonde hair fell into his eyes at the force of how fast his head snapped in Harry's direction.

"What are you playing at Potter?" he whispered harshly.

Harry actually had no idea, but he could feel Zabini's and Mason's eyes on him so he knew it was to late to turn back.

"Just go with it" he whispered back, and hesitantly he placed his hand on Malfoys arm where it rested on the table between them. As soon as he'd done it he wanted to pull his hand back to the safety of his own body. He could feel the heat of Malfoys bare arm and it was making him feel uncomfortable and clammy. The fact that it was Draco Malfoy he was touching did not make matters any better.

Harry let out another bubble of laughter, louder than the first, and gazed at the blonde boy infont of him meaningfully.

"You are just so funny."

A look of understanding donned in Malfoys eyes and he switched into total flirtation mode.

"Well thank you Harry. You're not to bad yourself." Malfoy then leaned in toward Harry's body, placing his mouth next to Harry's ear.

Harry assumed this was to create the illusion that Malfoy was whispering something in his ear. He could feel Malfoys lips moving against his shell of his ear but nothing was coming out except for Malfoys moist breath. It was washing over Harry's ear and sending an oddly pleasant tingling sensation down his spine. And then, suddenly, the warmth was gone as Malfoy pulled away and smiled at him charmingly.

Harry smiled back.

* * *

"Brilliant Potter, just absolutly brilliant!" Malfoy crowed on their walk back up to Hogwarts. "Did you see his face? The fool could barely keep his eyes from popping out of their sockets." 

Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't keep from grinning as well.

"We were rather convincing, weren't we?" he asked proudly.

"Brilliant." Malfoy repeated turning his stormy eyed gaze on Harry.

"Thanks for doing this Potter. It.. uh... means alot."

Harry tried not to let his surprise show. Malfoy was... thanking him? This had truely been a day of new experiences.

"Yah well, it's not for you that I'm doing this Malfoy."

Malfoy nodded his head solemnly, serious once more.

"I know."

* * *

As Harry crawled into bed that night he went over the plans for the next day. Once again Malfoy would be taking the lead, and asking Harry to the quidditch match that would be taking place next Sunday. They would sit together in the gryfindor stands since Malfoy had gotten his way that afternoon with the pub. 

The ravenhaired gryffindor fell asleep that night, images of Cory begging forgiveness on his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Hello kiddies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mwhahahahahahahahahah. lol**

**Favor to ask. Is there any beta's out there? I'm in desperate need of one.**

**If anyone's interested please just put it in the review and then we can work something out.**


End file.
